


Hot in Here

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt in the 3rd Kink Meme - "They are tying up loose ends after working an abduction case in the middle of nowhere, but Rossi can't concentrate. It's hot. It's hot and the air conditioning in the backwater sheriff’s office has broken and all Rossi can think about is the trickle of sweat rolling down Reid’s deliciously long neck."</p>
<p>In this world, Spencer has a piercing and Dave calls him Kitten.  Because I said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Here

The team has been in Keyes, Oklahoma in August for eight days. Eight days in the hottest summer anyone can remember. Dave knows this because everyone he’s met over the last eight days has said, “Whew, this is the hottest summer I can remember!” Just when Dave thinks he’ll end up killing someone himself, Spencer discovers a connection between the victims that leads them to their unsub. Thankfully, they were able to rescue the last girl he took. Unfortunately, they’ve discovered that he probably kidnapped more girls than they originally thought.

They’ve agreed to help review and organize some files before they go. It’s not that difficult, Spencer went through most of them already and so it they don’t need to re-read everything, just sort things through. The team has split things up, hoping to go faster.  First, everyone wants to go home and second, the air conditioner in the Sherriff’s office died. In the hottest summer anyone can remember.

Dave and Spencer are in a small conference room, more like a closet with a window. At least their window isn’t facing the sun, like the room Hotch and Prentiss are working in. It’s something. They have a fan in the open window, which is circulating the hot, stagnant air.

Spencer is nearly done with the files and he’s certainly done with Oklahoma. While he’s famous for not liking the cold, he’s also not fond of being so warm – without air conditioning. Whenever anyone has mentioned that he should be used to the heat, having grown up in Las Vegas, he reminds them that everything in Las Vegas is air conditioned. He has his sleeves rolled up a couple of times, but still covering the faint scars left on his inner arms. No one on his team would say anything, but he’s more comfortable being covered.

Dave is basically following directions, this file in this box, that file in that box. This is boring and hot and he’s ready to go home. He looks up at Spencer ready to take the next file and notices a bead of sweat that starts in his hairline, rolls down his face in front of his ear and then down his neck. It travels down to his collar bone and then seems to follow the trail down the front of Spencer’s shirt. Dave’s tongue has followed that path a hundred times and he knows it’s a very nice path to take.

“You’re staring. You’re not working. What are you staring at?” Spencer asks, tossing a file into a box.

“You’re sweating. I’ve never seen you sweat…in the office, I mean.” Dave replies, looking at the wet spot on the back of Spencer’s shirt.

“Of course I’m sweating, it’s 103 degrees outside and at least that in here. I can’t believe that in the 21st century, an office in the United States doesn’t have air conditioning. Why aren’t you more uncomfortable?”

“Must be my Mediterranean heritage,” Dave offers. He’s hotter than hell, but for some reason doesn’t seem to be sweating as much. At least not outside his clothes; inside he feels like he’s swimming. But if it’s an opportunity to annoy his lover, he’ll take it. Petty - yes. Fun - that too.

“If there ever was anything to that, as what…second or third generation, it’s gone. Are you done being helpful?” The only thing crankier than Spencer tired is Spencer hot and tired.

“No, I’d love to help. What would you like me to do?” Dave moves around to Spencer’s side of the table.

“Turn into an air conditioner. Why are you here, what are you doing?” Spencer is backing up towards the wall away from Dave who is getting closer and closer.

Dave stops when Spencer is backed up against the wall, next to the window. “I’m not doing anything. Just standing here. This room has no windows into the office and the only outside window faces an empty field. Kind of private, isn’t it?” Dave drops to his knees in front of Spencer.

“What the hell are you doing, Dave? We’re in a police station in Oklahoma! I’m pretty sure they’ll tar and feather us at the very least and oh, fuck…” His hand is on Dave’s head, but he’s not really pushing away.

Dave has unzipped Spencer’s pants and pulled his half-hard cock out and is busy licking around the head. “You can’t be that upset, you seem to be enjoying this.” Dave sucks Spencer down and hums.

“Pavlovian response. You get on your knees and I get hard.” Spencer’s breathing is quickening, his eyes are shut and he’s slumping against the wall.

Dave pulls off long enough to lick Spencer’s balls and says, “Remind me not to take you to church.” He goes back to Spencer’s cock, and reaches behind his balls to gently tug on his piercing.

Spencer is thrusting gently into Dave’s mouth and he has his arm in his mouth to try to keep quiet.

Dave takes his cock deeper into his mouth and starts humming, rubbing Spencer’s perineum.

“God, David, you’re such a shit, I hate you, I’m ready,” Spencer mumbles and bites down harder on his arm, muffling his groan while he’s coming in Dave’s mouth.

Dave stands up, wraps his hand around Spencer’s neck and pulls him close, kissing him. Spencer moans and presses against him, using his tongue to clean out Dave’s mouth.

After a minute, they part, both breathless, with Spencer’s forehead resting on Dave’s shoulder.

“Still hate me, Kitten?” Dave asks, kissing Spencer’s ear.

“Yes. Despise you. How are you, we shouldn’t try anything else, but you’re …”

Dave pulls away, tucking Spencer back into his pants and straightening up his pants and belt and damp shirt. “I’m waiting until we get into the shower, later. Then I’ll get mine.”

Spencer smiles and runs a finger down Dave’s face. “Yeah, I’ll probably get mine again.”

The door opens suddenly and JJ comes in, looking at a file. “Hey, guys. Geez, it’s like an oven in here, too. Hotch says we’re done, he’s saying our good byes to the locals.  Just in time, too. Prentiss just told him he has a giant stick up his ass. And I have good and bad news – bad news, the jet will be another few hours. Good news is the hotel has some empty rooms and we have three rooms for four hours. Should be enough time for a shower, nap, dinner and then to the jet and home. Your files about done?”

Spencer smiles radiantly at her, “I need another minute and I’m ready to get out of here.”

“I assumed you two would be good sharing a room?” That they’re together is an open secret. No one says anything, but everyone knows.

“Yeah, we’ll take it.” Dave says as he picks up the box that Spencer pushes towards him. “I really could use a long shower.” 


End file.
